


No Broken Promisses

by anassa_anemou



Series: Love Is Not Kind [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Cupid is really annoying, F/M, Hades is a meddler, Homosexuality, Love is not kind, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo made a oath, Nico chose a path that will lead him to imortaly; neither of them were waiting that Cupid and Hades would have a plan to mess all their plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gonergone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonergone/gifts).



His head isn’t really in the right place, Leo knows that; but he made a promise, he made an oath and it’s his choice to go back. Odysseus astrolabe works perfectly well, it points to a place and then Lea starts his journey and when he thinks he is finally approaching the island he ends up miles away once more. There is probably a god trying to mess with his head, maybe Piper’s mom is trying to make his love life interesting or Ares is finally getting back at him for all the jokes he made about Frank.

It’s the third time he is send over to Split, Croatia and he is starting to get mad; no, risk that, Leo is ready to explode and burn the whole city a la London, but he is tired, hungry and starting to believe he will never get back to Ogygia. The one damn time a girl fell in love with him and he can’t get back to her, if that’s not a cosmic joke, Leo doesn’t know what is.

Leo shakes his head and thinks, the first thing he needs to do is find potable water and then some food, he doesn’t have any mortal money on him, just a few coins to send an Iris message if he needs and he really, really doesn’t want to ring up Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Not that he doesn’t miss it, or that he doesn’t miss his friends, but by the gods, he just doesn’t want to see their pity face when he says he didn’t find the island or that poor Leo just doesn’t have any food.

He can take care of himself, when he ran away from the many adoptive families he was put in, he always, always got away and found a way to survive before they caught him again. After he moves from the beach, having hidden his portable Festus in the sand, he finds water easily: there is a huge fountain with a Poseidon face and a trident, the only reason he knows is the guy, most statues usually have the bearded guys and it’s impossible to know which is which. He drinks several helpings of water with his hands, thanking Percy’s dad while he does it; when he is done he moves into the city, it’s time to find the snack machines.

Being a son of Hephaestus is great, because he can jinx any machine and they release him things. Leo is always careful, and doesn’t take much, once or twice he gets the coins and bills, a way to buy anything he needs without having to steal directly from people. He knows it’s wrong, but messing with the machines mean mortals will think it just broke, like all machines at one point do. 

With two soda cans in hand and three snacks he shoves inside his belt, Leo moves away from the bus station and goes straight to the open sky market. The first time he shipwrecked, Zephyrus, the west wind god, came to speak with him, the guy gave him the creeps, talking about split hearts and split cities and how he had to think well about oaths made before his maturing and honestly had Leo had been utterly confused. Now, he wants answers, anything to help him understand why the hell he keeps getting to the damn city instead of finding Calypso.

“Back again, little fire?” Leo turns around at the soft voice and follows the warm breeze to the god hiding spot.

“Just tell me who the hell is playing me and I’ll go on my merry way.” Leo frowns when Zephyrus laughs and points behind him, which makes him suspicious that the god will just vanish like last time; when the God pushes his shoulder he finally turns around and he gasps in surprise when he sees the demigod that is hastily approaching them.

“What the hell is Nico doing here?” Leo haven’t seem Hades’ son in forever, not since they fought Gaia and got back to camp half blood to start the repairs. 

When he left the Camp, Hazel was still looking for Nico, not having seen him either. She told Leo that he was spending some time helping Thanatos secure the loopholes the death were using to get back at the mortal world; from her words, Leo realized the guy wanted to stay away from either camp, even if it meant play the border police. Leo doesn’t imagine liking to live underneath the earth, he still have nightmares with Miss Dirt Face.

“What are you doing here?” Nico frowns at him, but doesn’t say anything choosing to look at Zephyrus that for sheer luck doesn’t seem to have vanished yet.

“Father says Cupid has summoned me, Thanatos wasn’t happy when I told him and I don’t want to see your Master’s face again, so why don’t you tell me what he wants before I send you to the Underworld for some vacation? I bet Charon will be very happy to have you moving the boat instead of him.” Leo turns around to see the wind god, but the world dissolves into air, it’s like his body is floating, all cells separated.

When he comes back around, is to Nico lightly shoving his shoulder, making him straighten up; if it wasn’t for it, he would probably fall to the ground, right at the feet of the grumpy angel looking at them. Jason and Percy spoke about Cupid, Percy to talk about Thanatos and how similar he was to Jason’s description of Cupid, and Jason to tell the guys was a creep, who he really didn’t want to have anything to do with. They guy is gorgeous, and uses jeans and t-shirt so effortless Leo takes a double take at the outfit: he is very tired of his friends all looking like gods, he really doesn’t need to see more good looking guys.

“So you finally came, Nico di Angelo. I was almost thinking you didn’t want to see me anymore. Thanatos is always saying you work hard and have a nice dry wit he appreciates when hunting strayed souls. I would love to have some company; my court is rather empty right now.” Leo almost laughs, they are in what should be a huge hall, but now only the ruins remain. “And Leo, of course, it’s been a long time since I saw an Hephaestus’s son, your father doesn’t quite believe in love, not that I don’t blame him; I’m very glad of having left Aphrodite’s entourage. ”

“Why are we here? Didn’t you have your fun last time, do you need to summon me know to laugh at my face?” Nico’s face is hard, harder than Leo ever seen, the aura around him it’s pitch black, something he never saw in a demigod. Both Hazel and Nico always passed a feeling of death, but never this physical manifestation.

“You see, Leo, Nico here has been working with Thanatos, and when you work with Death for so long, it marks you. Being in close quarters with a god can mean certain traits of them will pass on, right now Nico is more god, than mortal, the scales of his demigod status are ever tipping to the immortal side. And while Thanatos would like very much to have someone he can rule over, Hades thought his son still needs to experience mortal life better, before making his choice.”

Cleary it’s the wrong thing to say, because Nico black aura thing starts to envelop the whole place, until they are all standing in a void. Leo doesn’t like voids, fire doesn’t work in voids, there isn’t anything to burn. Cupid doesn’t seem alarmed, he is actually smiling, something that makes Leo want to bend his neck in submission an crawl to the god, even knowing he can get killed for it. He always thought Love was supposed to be kind, but Cupid is dangerous, as dangerous perhaps as Death.

“Your power grows strong, but you are not ready to leave this world behind, not yet. I have a mission for both of you. A long time ago, Arthemis stole one of my trinkets. She took a necklace my dear wife had her eyes on, and swore not to bring it back until I brought Orion back to live; but even if I asked Thanatos for his soul, it wouldn’t be possible, because Orion chose to reborn. You see, Apollo tricked her into killing the hunter and she got very upset with me, because she loved him and she thought I must suffer for my meddling. Of course, she had her vengeance against her brother, but that is another story. If you bring me the necklace in two days, for my wedding renewal, I’ll give each of you a gift. ”

“And if we don’t?” Leo asked quietly, he had a good idea know as to why he couldn’t reach the island.

“None of you will ever find true love.” Cupid laughs, downright giggles at them and Nico closes his eyes, pinching his nose. “In more instant matters, Leo won’t find his goddess and you Nico will be transported back to New Rome over and over and over; imagine them, son of Hades, happy and thinking of building a family and you watching.”

Leo sees the black recede, at the same time the god falls to his knees, the Stigian dagger planted in his heart. It was so fast neither he or Cupid saw it coming and now Leo understand a bit of what Cupid was saying: Nico is less mortal than he was before, he is so fast as any god Leo ever seen and the way Cupid is trying to pull the dagger off, without managing is impressive.

“Were is the necklace?” Nico’s face is shadowed, and Leo turns back to look at Cupid, his eyes hard and sad.

“Amazonian Forest, of course, Arthemis would hide it in a place no other god would go. ” 

“Isn’t the goddess stopping us? If she hid somewhere the other gods wouldn’t look and she swore not to bring it back, wouldn’t she stop us, if we tried to get near? And isn’t that forest huge? How will we find it?” Leo asks, knowing that he can’t start again a trip to the island to end up here again.

“Apollo might help, he likes to pester his sister, you will find him in Phoenix, of course, after all they are the city with more sunny days in the country.” Nico commands the dagger back to his hand, and Leo sees the ichor flowing from the wound, making the floor glint with it.

Nico doesn’t wait for the god to say anything more, he just turns around to leave, but something makes him get stuck and Leo realizes he is frozen in place. When he turns the last time to look at Cupid, he is on his feet, wings spread to fly. The god is still bleeding, his eyes mad with pain, but even so, he still looks beautiful.

“I’ll talk with Zeus and request that he frees Calypso if you reach the Ogygia, and after you meet Apollo look up about Hyacinthus' story, it might surprise you. And Leo Valdez, you promised to get back to her, and if you complete my mission you will, but remember that I represent all kinds of love, not only the one the movies might like to show. ” The god launches himself to the sky and Leo has one second to grab Nico’s arm, before the only thing he sees is shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo really doesn’t like being turned into anything, except maybe fire, the feeling of being scattered in the wind has it’s equally weird match: being a shadow and at the same time, not being a shadow freaks him out more than he wants to admit. They reach a sunny city, busy like any other city Leo ever been, a little like Chicago, without the bad weather. When he stumbles, Nico doesn’t catch him, it’s almost like he isn’t even seeing Leo and isn’t that a freaking common thing?

Nico isn’t saying anything, he just keeps turning and looking around, eyes high waiting for a sign. Leo wonders if Apollo have any servants and if they look like the _anemoi_ Jason, Piper and him followed at Chicago, but sunnier. He looks around too, and pulls one snack from his jacket, opening it up when Nico tenses by his side. Leo bites the thing, it has some weird beef taste, but it isn’t a beef jerky. He waits, munching on his beefy thing, and Nico get’s even tenser.

It’s not about anything he seen, Leo remembers how Nico’s reflexes are; even if normally he stays quiet and passes for a shadow, when he sees an enemy he jumps as much as any other demigod. So Leo leans in, looking at the same direction as Nico, almost leaning in his shoulder; the guy is small like him, which is great when he is usually around Jason and Frank, which are just huge.

Nico moves out, taking two steps to the left and they continue to stare around until Nico loses his patience, tensing more than ever. Leo almost wants to laugh, because Nico’s face expression is blank, but if he was anyone else the guy would be huffing and maybe pouting. He is so concentrated in trying to figure out if there is any flicker of expression on Nico’s face he doesn’t feel the temperature rising; Leo never really figures when he catches on fire, so it’s not really something out of the ordinary.

“Hades and Hefestus, hello little loves.” They look at a light coming from above, shining right in their eyes. “Are you here to have fun? We would love to have such beauties in our collection.” 

The light doesn’t have a face, but Leo imagines that any collection they are speaking off he doesn’t want to participate, not when Khione and her father had people frozen; this guy is hot, so he would probably would have ashes or something. Nico’s face is even angrier and Leo thinks he only has ten shades of anger or annoyed.  
“Take us to Apollo.” Nico voice is only a whisper, but it’s so commanding the light guy flickers for a few seconds before trying to blind them or maybe transport them? Leo isn’t sure, because next they are in the middle of a desert, and there is a golden mansion Leo can believe it exists. “Come on.”

Nico leads the way, his steps making the dirt swirl around their feet; they are surrounded by cactus and Leo wonders why would Apollon choose a place like this, instead of some sort of beach. Thought maybe he prefers how there isn’t anyone near to burn, Percy told him Apollo’s car could burn anything if got too close to the soil.

“Hi buddies, would you like a hot lava shake? It’s great to keep you fit, thought maybe your body would just disintegrate. ” Leo stops for a second and doubles laughing, there is a guy wearing hot pink slippers, striped boxers and sun glass that look very expensive: and in his head there is a shining halo, like an angel! “Ah, ah, bro, don’t laugh at my clothes, today is laundry day or shopping day if you will, I just burned through a couple of diesel t-shirts and they are hard to copy in extra inflammable material, ask Calypso. ”

After all the tensing Nico did, now it’s his time to jerk and stay put, Leo feels like a ache how much he misses Calypso and how his jacket is there with him, a reminder of her. Apollo’s eyes are kind and he realizes that the god didn’t mean to say her name, to hurt him, he just blurts things like an idiot. Maybe that has to do with his young face, he knows know the gods are ever changing, but some of their attributes still show, even if they are eternal. 

“Lord Apollo, Cupid, Eros, send us here, hoping you would be able to help us with... ” Nico is interrupted by a frisbee that almost hits him, flying straight to Apollo’s hand. 

“I know why you are here, the sun sees everything and so do I, darkling. I’m not sure if I want to piss Arthemis, I like doing that, big brother’s duties, you know, but she likes to kill my special friends when I do that or take my favorite bow or just send her Hunters to piss me off when I’m lounging.”

“Sir, huh, Apollo you like Calypso, right? I want to take from the island, maybe we could work together in a new fabric for your clothes? I’m sure I can help her out to find something that won’t burn that easy.” Leo tries not to sound impertinent or like he is speaking with a grandfather, because Apollo really flinched when he said sir, but he has no idea how to act around gods yet, especially not when they aren’t demanding anything. 

“But I’ll want the best! Like Valentino or Burbury, maybe Mr. Potter? I want comfortable and fashionable, Leo!” Apollo smiles at him when he finishes, his eyes twinkling and Leo gasps at him, the guy has moves. “Arthemis likes putting things in rivers, I bet she has some sort of trap for man, so I would ask for some female help. Oh, and don’t let the nymphs there figure you work for Eros, they hate boys, which is a pity, because boys rock!”

“River? Isn’t that forest full of rivers?” Leo thinks Nico is a smartass, because how the hell he always has questions and knowledge about places?  
“Ah, yes, but imagine yourself there, wouldn’t you put it in the largest river, the one harder to track because of it’s size? I also bet she has a least one Hunter there, doing rounds and probably many nymphs playing around, attracted by the power of the necklace, just look for beings that shouldn’t be there and you will be ok. I’ll cause some hocus in Arthemis favorite forest and she will be distracted, I have a prank planned for ages.”

“Thank you, sir.” Leo bows his head, inching closer to nico until he touches his arm, sensing the guy will shadow out of the place as soon as possible.

“Call me dude, Apollo or Marvin, just cut the sir out, Valdez, we are all around the same age, or so.” Apollo winks and Nico growls at him, before giving a small courtesy and leaving the porch. 

As the step on the sand again, Leo feels the ground moving and then he is the weird shadowy thing all over again. They travel fast, but he sees more around him, they way things seem made of death, with souls flying around. They stop at a river bank, there is forest on both sides of the river, close off and full of energy, so much energy Leo has stop and feel the machines working cutting wood, the saws and how the place seems to be buzzing with mortals, but the animals seem to be far away. 

“Welcome to the Amazon, I’m going up river and you down, see you later.” Nico flicks for a second and when he almost disappearing, Leo manages to grab his collar, halting him. 

“Na-ha, Mister Growly Shadows, not splitting. Now that side is full of mortals, so I’m thinking we should go up, away from people, Thalia told Jason Arthemis prefered the salvage places and I don’t think she would hide around her with all that machinery.”

“What machinery?” Nico looks confused at him and Leo blushes.

“A few miles that way, large wood cutting machines, I can sense them. Also, how long is this river? Because you could jump from here and there, but we probably won’t be able to see things, maybe we should go in a different way. ” 

“And what do you propose? We didn’t have time to get anything and we have only two days.” The boy huffs and turns around to look around.

“I left Festus at Croatia, but maybe I can make a motor of some sort? I have some yards of rope, if you can find some wood, I could build something. I also have Odysseus's astrolabe, maybe he will work this time, without Cupid’s interference. ”

“Fine.”

He starts pulling off things from his belt, not minding Nico’s strutt


	3. Chapter 3

Leo watches Nico, he thinks that he is turning into a creep: there isn’t a second, when he isn’t working, that he won’t look and try to figure Nico out. The other demigod is tying the logs of wood he stole from the mortals with rope Leo had in his belt; he is very efficient and Leo remembers that Nico had been helping Thanatos to proof the any out from the Underworld.

“Is it easy to work with Thanatos?” Leo blurts and almost immediately regrets, but Nico shakes his head and starts to answer.

“He is better than other gods, usually he tries to be funny and make me laugh, but he almost never manages it, so he starts to sing. For the God of Death, his voice is charming.” Nico smirks and Leo frowns at him. “I work alone, Thanatos only tells me where to go and when we do meet is just so we mark off the places that are fixed or not and where I need help.”

“Help as in zombies?”

“Help as in doomed souls paying for their bad actions, I really like when I manage to have romans, they built things fast.” Nico is almost finished now and Leo gets back to his own work, as soon as they finish this, he can find Calypso.

The engine is done pretty much at the same time as Nico puts the raft in the river, they both see how the water is making it drown, but before Leo can suggest some tar, Nico uses shadow to hold everything together. Leo then locks in the engine and they both sit in the raft: when he finally ignites it, the raft speeds up north. The cover miles, the weather gets colder and colder, until Leo statrs to flame. 

“What should we be looking for?” Leo screams above the water and Nico points forward, where they can see a beam of light.

It’s in the middle of river, that know is much smaller than before, almost a stream. There nymphs everywhere: some of them are like trees and the others have shiny dresses, one or the other have dresses made of air and they all giggle when they approach. Leo never seem so many together, the crowd is larger than when he meet Narcissus. 

“Is that a...” Nico nods when Leo points to the automatos guarding a bronze jar. 

“Can you disconnect him?” Nico jumps from the raft and pulls his Stygian sword from the sheath.

“If I get close, maybe. It’s probably one of my dad’s, it won’t melt, but if you distract it I can try to find his weak spot.” Nico nods and runs to it.

He looks the way Nico gracefully jumps away from the automatos sword blow, flying a few meters away. Leo turns his attention to the automatos, and then he realizes something, the nymphs are bothered by the fight, they don’t move, and continue to giggle. Nico is having a hard time to get close, the automatos seems to always know where the demigod is going to attack.  
Leo doesn’t get closer, he continues to evaluate the fight, until he steps on something that makes the nymphs flicker, which makes him realize the automatos know where Nico will attack, because he can see in the water his movements, it’s like the water shows the future and the automatos always looks down before attacking. The thing beneath his feet is a silver plate, some sort of pressure mechanism. 

He steps on it again, and there is a sound in response, when he steps for the third time he realizes is a song, something that makes the water continue to be clear. Leo puts his hand on the water, melting the plate and pulling out, making the circuit be exposed to water and crackle until all the nymphs disappear and the automatos gets slower. 

Nico manages to get a blow, that cracks the chest plate, making Leo have a little breach to launch the fire and melt the inside out. It’s a hard job and he sees himself fainting with the burst of power: he would fall down, if not for the hand holding his shoulder almost immediately. 

“Come on, it’s late, let’s rest at the margin.” Nico takes him there, bracing his shoulders until Leo sees himself seating at the floor with Nico expanding shadows until they get involved by it.

“Sleep, I’ll keep the cold out.” Nico’s voice is tired, but resolute and Leo doesn’t have the energy to fight him.

“Ok.”

Leo closes his eyes, and he is sure he feels someone putting a blanket on him, which doesn't make any sense, but he just snuggle in it and lets the sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Quick note, I don't know why, but every time I try to upload the last chapter, my internet crashes. *I'm almost crying* It will come, ok? Promisse.~~  
>  Done.


	4. Chapter 4

He feels someone leaning against him, which is weird, very weird, people don’t usually touch him unless things are flying around being exploded and they are shoved together. He peeks an eye and see shaggy black hair near him, which is even weirder until he figures out in his head why he is sitting in shadow blob, which means Nico.

The guys smell good, earthy and woodsy, maybe, not at all as corpses or the Underworld, which Leo imagines is full of foul smells. Looking down Leo sees that what he thought was a blanket, is actually Nico’s leather jacket: why did Nico put it in him and why did seat so close? He tries to look at the other demigod, but when he moves Nico tenses and Leo closes his eye, rubbing his face against Nico’s shoulder, pretending to be finding a better position to sleep.

Nico moves away from him and Leo let’s his head smack to the blob wall, and fakes a startling waking up. The shadow blob disappears and Leo pulls Nico’s jacket closer to his face, trying to fight off the cold without flaming up and destroying said jacket. He gets up after a minute and gives Nico’s jacket back, nodding awkwardly to show he is thankful.

“I got the necklace while you were sleeping, so we should go back, you go find Calypso and I’ll give go talk with Cupid.” Nico extends his hand, and it is the first time that Leo won’t have to be fast to manage to shadow travel with the other boy.

“Cupid won’t let me go to her until you give it to him, so I think I should go with you and later on go find Festus. ”

“He doesn’t need the both of us to meet him, you can just go do something, while I finish this issue.” Nico lets his arm drop, his face closing off.

“Why can’t we go together and then separate?” Leo gets closer, holding Nico’s hand, the one he just offered.

“Why does he need two demigods doing his errand? He is insufferable already.” Nico huffs, his feet taking a little step backwards. 

“I want to be sure he will let me go, and if the other gods won’t mess with me again. Besides, we had some fun in our trip, didn’t we? Why can we spend more time together?” He smiles, toothily, shaking his head when the disappointment hits him because Nico curses in what he assumes is Italian and next they are shadow traveling. 

While they didn’t talk much and Nico kept almost to himself, Leo found a kinship he wasn’t used to; if before he got the creeps watching the son of Hades, now he understood, maybe a bit what he was. For Nico to start turning into an immortal, it meant he was very awkward with other people, just like Leo. And he felt, as he saw before how Nico acted around Hazel, the little gestures deep: how Nico steady him so he wouldn’t fall, how he put used the shadows to protect them or how he wouldn’t let Leo be cold with his jacket.

“Ah, I see both of you got back.” Zephyrus greeted them when they finally got to Cupid’s Palace. 

“Where is the necklace, young Nico?” Cupid appeared using a smoking, his hair perfectly combed.

Leo almost laughed when the necklace flew in the god’s face, but manage to hold it when Cupid’s face darkened. Nico smirked when the god hide the necklace in his breast pocket, shouting at them. In that moment, Leo wished he could see a true smile from Nico, but the thought flew his mind when Cupid laughs machiavelically.

“Very well, I did what Hades requested, took you out of Thanatos hands; now you both can go, I think Zeus finally opened the island for you Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo, well, let’s just say if you thought love would be easy, think again.”

A wind blows through the Palace and Cupid disappears, Zephyrus must have left before. Nico goes to say something, but just nods at Leo before turning his face to pull the shadows to leave. Leo frowns when after two minutes Nico doesn’t leave and then realizes how impatient Nico looks, his fingers twitching slightly. They look into each other, and Leo thinks back at the stream and what it meant disarming it so quickly.

“Cupid set us up.” Leo groans and Nico eyes flame up with a ghost light.

“CUPID!” Nico screams and his body shines with shadows again, stronger and more deadly.

“Calm down! You don’t want to blow me up, I’m lovely and I have a lovely lady to get too.” Leo jokes, his nerves making him blab. “Look, come on, it’s not that bad, come with me and we can go get Calypso, and then I take you back to Camp Half Blood or New Rome, whatever, we can ask Mr. D.”

“Like Dionysus will help me, if I can’t shadow travel, it means my dad is blocking the Underworld and my powers.” The shadows recedes a bit and Leo bumps Nico shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go find Ogygia and maybe Calypso will help, she is a goddess on her own.”

Nico shakes his head and concentrates again, trying to shadow travel again and again he doesn’t manage. Leo grabs his face and makes Nico stop, to focus on him. They are both breathing quickly, Nico’s energy still flying around them. Leo moves in, one of his hands grabbing the leather jacket and the other tipping Nico’s head back.

“It’s ok, we will figure out.” 

Leo smiles shyly, and Nico glares at him; the two demigods stare at each other until Leo kicks Nico’s feet, to get him to look at him, instead of above his shoulder and Nico get’s back at glaring, until he leans down: and Leo’s breath gets stuck in his throat, because Nico is kissing him. Nico di Angelo is kissing him, lips touching and it feels so good.

The touch is fleeting, because then Nico pulls himself and suddenly his shadow travel is back, because in Leo’s next blink Nico is gone. Leo curses, his eyes closed to not see how he is again alone, but he won’t let that shake him: he has a job to do.

After he find Ogygia again and rescues Calypso, he will find Nico and figure out the other demigod. Cupid’s words still ring in his head: “And Leo Valdez, you promised to get back to her, and if you complete my mission you will, but remember that I represent all kinds of love, not only the one the movies might like to show. ”

Leo takes a big breath and leaves to find Festus. Now he gets why Jason hates Cupid so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I added this to a series, because I knew I wanted to write more, but wouldn't have the time. I hope you liked and that you want to see more. Somehow the fic grew more than I thought it would, even if I didn't manage to write at first.


End file.
